Sirius has a Reason
by Garyinspired95
Summary: Ever wonder why Sirius never had someone...? He had a reason... A very good reason...


**Sirius was walking down the halls with James at his side. They were on their way to D.A.D.A.**

**they were both in deep discussion about Quidditch Practice that afternoon.**  
**"You're the new team captain for god's sake!" Sirius was saying, "What are you so worried about? You know that I'm not going for it this year-" James stopped him in surprise, "You're NOT!" Sirius looked down a little sheepishly, "Well, no. I'm gonna try and keep an eye on my little brother this year. He's been acting really strange- like...stranger than usual. He's going out for Quidditch seeker and he's really good. If I make beater again this year, then I'll want to knock him off his broom...and well...I might just feel a little bad about it after wards..." He rambled, trying to get James off his back. "Look, Prongs, I'll try- out if you want me too, but if I make it on the team and end up killing Regulus, your dead too!" Sirius said making both of them laugh.**

**They walked into the room, and almost immediately had to switch partners. The teacher claimed that he didn't trust either of them together. They were used to this so the choose different seats. James sat next to Lily Evans, much to her displeasure, and Sirius sat by a random girl with a curtain of brown hair covering her face as she read a book. "Hey!" Sirius said loudly, making her jump. He laughed and apologized. "Sorry...I couldn't resist!" when she gave him a reproachful look he said, "No really! I couldn't! It's...a condition!" James laughed from across the room, "So that's what he calls it! A condition! Oh god!"**

_Nala sighed, great! Another boy that seemed to be elsewhere. She closed her book, and set it down on the table. Nala seemed to almost never pay any attention in class, but she knew half of this stuff just by reading her books. "Hmmm, so I get the partner who thinks everything is a joke?" she said tapping the table. Nala never really said much, but she felt like saying something now._

_Class was about to start, and everyone was getting their books out. Nala did the same, but opened the one she was reading before, and once again... started reading. She knew that the kid sitting next to her might make her jump again, but to her it was normal. Nala was used to being picked on, and just got used to it. Being joked at was almost the same in her book._

**"Well...not everything-wait...yeah...everything!" Sirius said just to her. "Look, I'm sorry, but Ya, I'm a trouble maker. Wait! I'm NOT sorry...oops...!" Sirius laughed at himself and looked over to see James trying to get Lily to talk to him; she was completely ignoring him. "Poor, stupid James..." he muttered to himself. And he looked out the window next to the table. The first years were having their first flying lesson. He squinted, looking for a mess of curly black hair. When he found his brother he watched. Regulus was having trouble staying on. At one point he even fell about ten feet off the ground. Sirius jumped up to look out the window. His brother was fine, but when he sat down, everyone was staring at him. Apparently, the teacher had been talking about something or another, and Sirius hadn't noticed.**

**"Um...there...was, an um...really big ...err..." He finished lamely, and looked over to see James shaking with muffled laughter at his embarrassment. The teacher continued with his lecture and Sirius noticed the girl next to him was still starring at him. He ignored her and looked anxiously out the window again. Regulus was laughing with his friends...*good.* Sirius thought to himself and...**

_Nala finished the quiz quickly, and had time to read her book as she always did. She always had very high marks in every class, so she was never worried. Nala felt herself staring at the one kid sitting next to her again. She moved her gaze, and looked back at her book. She had always looked around, but never found herself staring at anything but her book._

_Nala was tapping on the table, waiting for class to end. For some reason she just wanted to get out of there. She just looked at her book as if it were the only thing in the room, but wasn't really reading._

**He looked forward just in time to hear about the pop quiz today.**

**Sirius aced the quiz. Everything came easily; same for James. As they were waiting for the bell to ring, Sirius felt the girls gaze on him again. He turned around again.**

**Sirius couldn't get the worry of his little brother out of his head.**  
**The bell still hadn't rung. He tried to distract himself. He stared around the classroom*boring, boring, boring, boring...***

**Sirius looked back out the window; Regulus was laughing and talking with his friends. *Good.* Sirius thought to himself as he put his feet on the table top. He felt the girl's eyes on him again. He out his feet back down and looked over at her. She was reading a book intently. "What are you reading?" Sirius asked, interested...**

_Nala looked to him again, and lifted her book up a bit so he could see the cover. "The Seven Keys of Balabad," she said quietly. She tapped on the table, and looked back at her book. __Why do I keep looking at this kid?__ She asked herself. She crossed her legs, and sat back in her chair, reading. Nala looked around the room, some people were still taking their test, and others were whispering to their table mates._

_Nala sighed to herself, and kept reading, but for some reason wasn't finding interest in her book. She found herself paying no attention to her book._

**"Okay then..." Sirius sighed. Yet again, he looks out the window. His brother was now talking to some "death Eater punks" (aka kids who are destine to be deatheaters when they grow up.) Sirius let out a sound that sounded mysteriously like a quiet growl. "I swear to Merlin, if he gets himself into that...I'll kill him." he muttered to himself. Finally the bell rings. He walks out the class with a curt nod to the girl who had sat next to him. And he joined James and started walking back to the common room. The girl was walking behind them. "-he was talking to those stupid wanna-be's!" He let out a louder growl this time, only enough for James to hear (and though he doesn't know, the girl as well heard.) "Careful, Padfoot. Don't want to change in the middle of the halls do you?" James said cautiously. Sirius shuddered and calmed himself down. Before he reached the Gryffindor table, Regulus came up to him. "Hey." Sirius said. "Hi. I was um...wandering if you were okay...?" Regulus asked timidly. "About what?" his brother looked at his feet, "I thought maybe you had heard, that I err got a letter from mom and ...she didn't send anything to you..." Sirius sighed and smiled, "I'm used to it. I really don't care. We both know she doesn't like me much." Sirius said. Regulus smiled and ran over to his table. *that was...weird.* Sirius thought to himself as he took a random seat at the Gryffindor table. He noticed he was sitting right across from the girl from class. "Well, hullo again."**

_"Oh, uh... Hi," she said looking up. She looked back down. She was once again reading. Everything she did seemed to be reading, but you'd be wrong. Nala closed her book, and thought for a moment. She was looking down at the table. She then stared at her book that she finished. Nala bent down and took out another book. Titled Warriors power of three, sunrise. She opened it, but wasn't really reading, more thinking. Looking at the page, and reading the words, but not taking any of it in._

**Sirius rolled his eyes at the girl, always reading...that seemed dumb to him. A loud *CRACK* filled the air, making everyone at the Gryffindor table jump like ten feet. Sirius looked over to see James on the floor and Lily Evans standing over him with yet another heavy book in her hands. She had a look on her face that clearly said, *Oops.* She hadn't meant to knock him out. Sirius got up and ran over to James. He knelt down to him and lightly slapped his face a few times. James blinked and looked up at Sirius. Sirius laughed and slapped him really hard that time, "Ouch!" James said. "What have we learned?" Sirius asked chuckling. "That I should get better friends."James mumbled. Sirius laughed, helping James to his feet. Lily looked devastated, "James I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to hit THAT hard, I promise!" She looked whiter than a ghost. Professor McGonagall walked over, and after scolding James and Sirius, She helped James to the hospital wing, seeing as he could barely walk. "What is your PROBLEM?" Sirius yelled at Lily, "Can't you see he isn't a horrible guy, he's only acting stupid, because he's got the world's biggest crush on you!" Sirius ended with an exasperated sigh and stormed out of the Great Hall, up to the common room...**

_Nala jumped like the rest f the people, but said nothing. She had dropped her book on the table. She picked it back up, but didn't open it. She rolled her eyes when Sirius let the cat out of the bag. She couldn't help but give a slight smile. Nala sighed, and stood. She walked out of the Great Hall. Nala never really talked to anyone, and never said much. She heard some people whispering as she walked the halls. What was so secretive that they would have to whisper when she was the only other person in the hall? She thought it was most likely about her, and kept walking._

_She gave the password to the common room, and walked inside. She spotted Sirius, but said nothing. She sat down on the couch, and looked down at the floor. She wasn't in the mood for reading, and she didn't feel like studying. She put her elbows on her knees, and rested her head on her hands_

**Sirius had gone up to find his book. He didn't read much, and sometimes he thought of reading as the most boring thing in the world, but his secret was that he particularly enjoyed reading this book. It was story and a boy and a loving family, but they were like...Ninjas or something like that. Sirius was the only one in the common room when the door opened again. It was the girl from his class. He continued reading when something occurred to him; he had no idea what the girl's name was. He closed his book with a snap and hid it behind the pillow on the window sill he had been sitting on. He walked over to the girl and said, "Hey," making her jump, "-sorry- um just curious, what's your name?" He hoped it wasn't something weird, because than he might laugh at her, but he didn't want to make her feel bad...**

_"Oh, hi. The names Nala," she said looking over at him. She then looked away again and back at the floor. She was sorting out all her thoughts. If he laughed, she wouldn't care. She had gotten use to it, and never thought much of it. Back at home she was laughed at by some of the other kids on her block, and she didn't even know any of them. Her parents had always said it would go away someday, but it never did._

**"Cool..." Sirius said, "You might know, but um, I'm Sirius. Seriously, that's my name." he laughed at himself a little. "And listen, I'm sorry about startling in class. It was just so damn funny!" he laughed. "And don't take the pranks personally, I do it to everyone. Even James, though he usually sees them coming." Just then James walked in through the portrait hole. He was smiling and blushing. "What-?" Sirius started, but James held up his hand, "I told you I'd get her to kiss me!" Sirius barked a laugh, "You've got to be kidding me! Dude, she's probably washing her mouth out now though!" Sirius dodged the blow James threw at him laughing, "Oh, well, now, I'm so scared!" he laughed. James actually landed the punch that time. "Oh shit! Paddy! I'm sorry!" James said sarcastically. "James, you asked for it!" and they started pummeling each other, punching and kicking and laughing hysterically. "Wait! Wait!" Sirius said after a while, "There is a lady in or presence! Let us settle this tomorrow at the Quidditch try-outs!"**

_Nala watched them fight, and gave a small grin. "Just 'cause you say there's a girl here. Doesn't always mean you have to stop," she said crossing her arms. Nala stood, and walked over towards the window. She sighed, and stood there for a while. At least she got to talk to someone, no matter how short it may have been. She looked down, and saw something sticking out behind a pillow. She pulled out a book, and looked down at it. "And I'm guessing this is yours," she said holding it up._

**Sirius stopped fighting James and stood bolt upright, "Well, err...um...I just...was...yes...no...err..Yes?" Sirius tried pathetically to play cool with James there. "It's cool, man. Remus will be proud when he finds out!" James laughed. Sirius sighed and asked for his book back. He stuffed the book behind the pillow again. When he looked back up Remus came in. James ran over to him, "Remus! MOONY! GUESS! WHAT!" *oh great...* Sirius thought to himself. "Sirius was reading a BOOK!" James continued shouting. "That's err...great. Good job, Padfoot." Remus said with a confused expression at James for his behavior. He plopped on the couch and closed his eyes. This left James content and he yawned and started on his home work. Sirius had no homework so he sat next to Nala by the window and pulled his book back out. She followed in suit...**

_Nala sighed, and read her book. She turned the page, and looked at the three. She never thought that she would talk to people here, much less the people that everyone looked to for a laugh. Nala crossed her legs, and continued. She looked to Sirius, and at his book. She sighed, and continued. She lifted her head from her book. "What are you reading anyways?"She asked looking back to Sirius._

**"What?" Sirius looked up, "Oh...um well, it's really weird..." He showed her the front of the book so she could see the title. Remus yawned and stretched after awhile and went to bed. "See you guys tomorrow..." he said and he winked at James and Sirius. They grinned.**

**"I'd better get to bed too..."Sirius said, standing up."Ickle James has to finish his home work." He taunted. James mocked him and turned back to his parchment.**


End file.
